Welcome To The Club
by gianahennelly
Summary: Juan Carlos arrives in charming and comes across a MC that is outlaw scum to the law but men that will do anything to protect their town. Juan Carlos doesn't know what to do when the outlaws ask him to join up, should he risk it when his family's criminal past comes back to bit him in the ass
1. Chapter 1

Welcome To The Club

Chapter 1 You're Sure?

Juice POV

"Tui mi hermano y yo nos preocupamos por favor no te vayas" Why couldn't she speak english mom taught us both how to speak english. "I told you for the thousandth time I am going out deal with it, I get it I love you to and I know you are worried but I am leaving and I would prefer it if you would start speaking english. I can't be your translator anymore if I am in another town. I have to go to this boxing tournament I will be gone a week at the most. Calm down por favor." She looked at me her big brown eyes forcing me to feel guilt. But I made more money in one of my fights then she did at a month at her dead end job at the hospital. She nodded her head and I pulled her into a hug, her arms tightened around my back and I sgihed. "Just be careful just make sure that you are safe and you don't take to many hits to the face you are already low on brain cells and you need those to code and stuff." I laughed at her leave it up to her to give me a compliment and an insult at the same time. "Don't worry little sis, Gloria I will be fine I got mommas ghost watching over me." She nodded her head and I grabbed my bag at the front door and my gym bag and hopped on my bike. I looked at new york for one more time before I had to leave. The sun hadn't even risen yet it made the city look so perfect. Before the loud noise and augments in the streets started and the ring of the taxi cabs that echoed off of the building I was going to miss it but I would me home in no time. I waved to Gloria her curly black hair covering her face so that I couldn't see that worried look she always gave me. I was the older brother I was the one that was supposed to be worried about her. I revved my bike and pulled off into the street I had to be in some little nobody town for a match with some redneck sounding guy by 8pm tonight so I had some time.

The sun was shining hard on my back it was ice cold in new york but it seem at least 90 degree here I was going to have to pull over at a gas station or something before I started to get heat stroke. I pulled into some little town by the name of Charming I saw the sign on my way into the town. The sky was crystal blue and it looks like a vacation resort town, but this was california so that made snes. I looked around but the closest thing that I came to a gas station was this little dive bar and mechanics shop, at this point it was do I just need to take this jacket off. I pulled up off to the side close to the exit I didn't plan on staying. I hopped off of my bike and I heard my phone ring and it was my little sister. Damn she didn't waste any time I told her it was about a 16 hours and she called on the dot. "Buenos dias pequena hermana" She laughed on the other line. "I thought you told me to speak english and I told you to stop calling me your little sister you are only older by two years I'm not that much younger than you. Anyway how was the drive." I laughed at her and took off my jacket and slipped it into my saddle bag. "Hot as hell it's way colder in new york but it was fine other than the heat. I'm at some menchins place called.." I looked up to a sign that said teller-morrow, "You know what let's not sweat the details I'm not even sure I read the sign right but anyway nah I am heading out to the hotel. I got a fight a 8 and I can miss it its 3,000 dollars if I win and that is all I care about. I call you when the fight is over." She sighed heavily and pause for a moment. "I don't like it you fighting to get me this money. I can find a new way to get into school I don't need you killing yourself for this money." I laughed I wasn't going to do that. "You need one year left for your master right well I'm not screwing with that mom would kill me. Don't worry about it" I felt a tapping on my shoulder and I turned to see some pretty boy with blue eyes and blond hair staring at me. "Call you later hermana" I hung up the phone before she could say anything to me. I turned to look at him and sighed "I'm moving the bike you don't have to say it I just pulled over for a second to rest my legs." I was getting back on my bike when I got a good look at the guy he was built and he was wearing this leather vest he must have been out of his mind to wear something like that in this heat. "Alright Pepi get a move on" I was thinking twice about driving away but I put that insult out of my mind and looked him over one more time. I could totally kick his ass.

I shook my head and revved my bike before I pulled off out of the lot and towards the hotel, I couldn't help but notice that everyone that as there was white. It wouldn't pay for me to speak spanish in this place. There might try to lynch me or jump me it would be better to stay low and do my three fights and get out of here. I looked around there wasn't much to this little town there a lot of people here at all. I should have read the population on the sign but I have to say that I want that inserted in the people here. I pulled up to a white building with blue title in the roof it was a little in but I dint are much the only time I would be here was when I was sleeping other than that I would see this place too much. Between training and fighting I wont have time to look around the town or wander about but that is fine with me. I parked my bike and looked around there were a few other bikes sitting there and a big boy it looked like it was about to fall apart. I looked at it, just parking next to it gave me a bad feeling. I turned my bike off and looked at my phone it was 6 and the sun was still otu. Yeah this place is weird new york might be the city that never sleeps but it is still weird that this place still had the sun up at 6 pm. I was starting to get off of my bike and grab my stuff when three guys walked out over to the bike I just parked next to. One of them look at me he ha this scruffy beard and beady blue green eyes. He looked like a total creep and a child rapist. His black hair was cropped and he was wearing this leather jacket with a reaper on it. He glared at me and spit at the ground, "Wow didn't know that they were letting spicks into the town now" The other two old guys with him started to laugh and I had to choke down my temper if they cops came to break this up if I was the winner or the loser they would still lock me up. "Puerto Rican asshole. Not mexican" I grabbed my bike and walked off into the inn trying to ignore the glares that I was getting from those guys. But here was no point when I walked to the inn keepers table he looked at me the same way. What was with this racist little town where there something on my face.

"Nice tattoos boy that must have hurt." I placed a hand to my skull and shook my head no "What made you get those" He smiedl wide at me and I smiled back this was the first welcoming face since I got in. "My fist go flying when I am in the ring so my sister use to call me lightning like the guy from the old rocky films. So I decided to get the lighting bolts on my head but I wanted it to respect my culture as I got tribal blots. Didn't hurt as much as I thought that it was going to." He nodded his hand and turn around to look at a large wooden contraption that held 100's of set of keys. He turned to look at me and smiled kindly, "You must be the new boxer right?" I smiled at him "Mix martial but yeah it's one in the same one just involves kicking" He nodded his head and grabbed number 1 off of the hook and handed it to me. "That must make you Juan Carlos Ortiz right" I nodded my head and he went in a large dust book bound in leather and wrote the number one next to me name that was sculpted out in cursive. "Then you are all set enjoy your stay and good luck in your match." I nodded my head in thanks and told him to have a ncie day before I grabbed my bags off of the ground and head down the hallway. The whole hallway had a bunch of pictures of the past owners of the inn it must have been a family business because every portis has the same last name. I came across number 1 and open the door with my key before throwing both of my bag on the large queen size bed and looked around. There was a small tv in the corner of the room along with a small living room area and a large bathroom. The queen size bed was soft when I jumped on it and at down for a moment before looking at the wall. For the most part they were bare but his one portrait of a boxing match. It was the final fight between Rocky and Mr. T no way the guy was a fan. I laughed to myself before my cell phone started to ring. I look at the screen it was my manager what could he have wanted. "What?" There was a lot of ruckus at the other end of the phone and then the little weasel voice ran out loud and clear. "The fight got moved up it starts in 20 minutes get your ass down here and be dressed." The phone snapped off and I jumped off of the bed and open my gym bag and grabbed my shorts and the wrapping for my hands before I got dressed and threw a sweatshirt on before I ran out of the in with my keys and room key. I revved the bike and looked around the town for what looked like a gym the asshole could have told me where the hell it was at and about the change earlier.

I found some time of gyms I think he name was lucky or goldens or something like that I don't really pay attention I just parked my bike and looked over to see some of the same bike from this morning. Jeeze do these asshoels own the town. I shook my head sadly and ran into the building and looked over to see my manager talking with some biker douche bags. The only thing that really stood out as the boss, was this jacked old dude with gray hair and green looking eyes he was wearing the same leather jacket only this one said president on it. I sighed and ran over to my manager and hit him in the back. He whined from the pain and looked at me outrage. "What the hell Ortiz you're late" I look at him he couldn't be seriously, "Fuck you, don't be such a shitty manager you should have told me it wasn't starting at 8 anymore and maybe I wouldn't have been late. You're lucky your dating my sister or you wouldn't even fucking be my manager but she insisted on it." He looked at me embarrassed in front of his new friends who were staring at me cautiously. "What are the rules" He looked at me and sighed "Anything goes match you lose you get 3 grand btu you when you take home 10 grand and that is more than enough for Gloria." I nodded my head and looked at him and sighed. "Alright let's do this." I took off my sweatshirt and handed it to him. He looked at my chest and then at my pec it was the name Maria on it, my mother's name right above my heart. "Go in the wrong lets get this over with" I nodded my head ad walked over to the ring and stepped in. I leaned in one of the corner and looked around for a moment. Then he came out the child rapist looking dude, he had a tank top on thank god if you ask me he was all flab and no abs. He ain't got shit on my biceps or my abs he didn't even look like he had any body strength. His biceps looked good but that didn't mean that he was going ot have any power behind it. He walked into the ring and looked at me and then at the old guy. "Clay you can't be serious you want me to fight the little spic." His voice was raspy and it was a assault to my ears.

The old man named Clay looked at me and then at the guy, "Tig just fight him if you when the club get 10 G's. " He nodded his head and looked at me, the acc walked in the middle of the ring and called us over to him. "This is anything goes match all you have to do is knock your opponent out or make him tap out. Biting, kicking, punching, it is all allowed no touch fist and go back to your corners." I lifted my fist up and waited for him to do the sam and he simply smile and spit on my fist before he walked back to his corne. I could hear my manager saying bad move under his breath while the white boys looked at him. The announcer look at the two fo us and simedl "Then let's see some action" I walk out of my corner and got ready for him to charge me. He came within reaching distance and I jumped out and did a roundhouse kick to his face before he hit the ground. I watched as he spit up some blood and a tooth, I smile at him and laugh.I crouched down on top of his body and lifted him up by his shirt before I started to pucbn him in the face with a right hook. After about three hits he managed to push me off of him and stand up. He was wobbly on his feet and he lacked any balance if he didn't have blame there was a large chance that he might not be able to land a punch on me. I sighed and shook my head sadly as the white boys were cheering him on. He slowly walked over to me and I wasn't going to wait for him. I started to run and jump up so that I was towering over him. I punched him with another right hook before he dropped to the ground and looked up at me. Blood covering more of his face seeing as how i just snapped his nose causing from blood to leak out. "What to all the shit you were talking, calling me a spic and spitting on my you remember that. I rember telling you I was Puerto Rican but you didn't want to listen. Listen now bitch" I stomped my foot on his chest and dropped to the ground kicking him in the chest as I did so before putting him in a arm bar. "Tap out or I am going to snap your arm. You have 5,4,3,2,1. Okay fine with me." I pulled his arm applying more pressure and I heard a snap before I rolled off of him and he sat up. I kicked him in the face and he fell to the ground in a useless heap. "Asshole"

There was a large amount of cheers and hushed whispers and the accincer lifted my arm up and proclaimed me the winner and I smiled wide as they handed me my money. I grabbe it thankfully and walked over to my manger. I smiled at him his face shocked as he looked at the guy that I had just destroyed. "What I... Don't think that I have... What?" I laugh At him and grabbed my sweatshirt. "Dont ov thnik it, he psited me off so I decided not to hold back like a usually do he was lucky I didn't go full throttle or they would be taking him out of here in a body bag. Now that being said I am going to transfer this into Gloria account and be done she only needed 10 grand to finish off the debt for her degree. So she can finish off her last years and be done of this and I am done fighting for anyone but myself. Now that being said I am leaving later douche bag." I walked out of the building and over to the bank I had the money place in my sister's account and almost immediately she called me. I walked out of the building and over to my bike and leaned against it. As the moon started to rise it got a lot cooler here, "Yes the money i put in your account isn't a accident. I made the last of your money you needed in one fight. Apparently it was 3,000 if I lost fight and 10,000 if I won of course you know me I went for the win." I hear her squealing on the other line and singing in spanish, hearing how happy she was put a smiled on my face. Them I hear the sound of motorcycles engine and looked up to see a group of guys surrounding me. You have to be kidding me, they were back for some vengeance you have to be kidding me. "I love you so much Juan" I sighed and looked at him "Love you to little sis I'm glad one of us is having a good day. Look take the money and finish up you last year and then you can start making the money and I can sit on my ass and do nothing all day." SHe laughed at me and sighed "Thank you Juan te amo" I sighed and looked over to the guy they were getting off of their bikes. "Te amo.I got to go I got some things I need to get sutatied talk to you later." She squealed and hung up the line before they all glared at me. This couldn't be good


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 Say What Now?

Jucie POV

I looked at the biker douchebags they didn't seem like they were playing they all had this pisted off expression on their face. Well but one guy he seemed amused that that loser got his ass whooped he had on the same reeper but his patch was Nomads I wonder if that meant anything. "What? Your buddy lost fair and square so pist off I'm not in the mood to put more people in the hospital." They all started to die laughing as they looked at me and then sighed, the old man walked up and looked at me. "Yeah well this is what we like to call relation and you are going to get your ass kicked but we want it to be some place remote so no one breaks up the fight and trys to save you." I laughed at him "Fuck you old man you want some you can come get it right here." He looked at me and then at his guys and they all seemed to nod their heads at the exact same time that was fuckign werid. They all walked over to me and surrounding me, one guy had scars on both sides of his facer he look like they were caused by a knife of some sort of something. The Other guys with the old man I think that his name was Clay was that pretty boy from earlier the one with blond hair and green eyes and scruff on his face that I am sure he like to call a beard. Then there was this guy with a shaved head and tattoos decorating his body it was. He looked like he could be trouble. Once they all formed a circle around me the dude with the tattoos threw the first once I caught his arm and punched him in the face he stumbled back and I grabbed him by his sleeve and pulled him back kneeing him in the face causing him to go down the the ground. I laughed and looked at the others "Bring it bitches" The all came at me I caught some of their fist but I felt a few blows connect to the ribs. I kicked the old guy in the face and I punched him in the stomach causing him to puke and I groan it was so gross there was puke on my arm.

I watched him drop to the ground I grabbed the pretty boy by his collar and was about to punch him in the face when there were red and blue lights shining in my eyes and loud sirens blaring in my ears. I reached my hand to my ears to try and block out the sound and i wasn't the only one. Soon the pretty boy with brown cropped haired looked at us and sighed "All of you down on your knees right now" I got down on my knees and sighed as they dragged me into the car and I sighed as he put me in the same car as the pretty boy. "We told you this was going to happen you dumb little brat." I laughed and looked at him "You have got to be kidding me you are the assohle who didn't want to leave me the hell alone. Your boy lost the fight fair and square its not my fuckign fault he got his ass whopped it was his fault for coming at me." He rolled his eyes at me and I sighed as the cop got back in the car and drove us down to the station. I looked out of the window watching as the night sky ripped past me I didn't even get to enjoy the beauty of this place it was overshadowed by the racist assholes of this town. The car pulled up in front of the station and he dragged me out and threw me in a holding cell before going out and grabbing the others. One at a time he put all of us in the same cell and walked off looking and acting smug like he was the shit or something. I rest my head back against the wall and closed my eyes I don't need to get any funny looks from them. "Happy leave him be. I got you rape sheet from New big apple, it seems like you have quite the rap sheet. So tell me how does one hack into the NSA not only getting away with it and then wipe the crime from existence. But you see they made a printed out right before you deleted it. They faxed it over to me, you were quite busy. You hack into Apple because they were charging too much for songs and your sister wanted the album for some movie that came out. Then you shut down the server for apple because you said and I quote "Apple is for pussies and dumb asses who like sitty ass phones." I smiled it as true. "Yeah well what can I say it's hard being a genius with mad hacking skills there isn't anyone better then me" I looked over to see the eyes widen of some of the guys as they looked at Clay and he nodded his head.

"Yes well it seems that you will be staying here overnight then we have no choice but to let you go. Apparently you made the mayor a lot of money when he place a bet on you so he said we had to release you as of tomorrow morning." I smiled at him and nodded my head his steely blue eyes glaring at me. "Clay, Jax, Chibs, Happy the same goes for you I will let you out in the morning until then I don't care if you guys kill each other in there." I watched him walk away I laid my head back on the cold rock slab they called a bed and closed my eyes. I heard hushed whispers and the sound of agreement before I felt a shadow befallen my face. "Hey kid you want a job as a intelligence officer." I looked up from my sleep to see that old guy his cold gaze on my face. I closed my eyes and move my mouth to start to speak. "No you are racist pieces of shit and I don't intend to work for someone like that." He growled under his breath and mumbled at the guys in front of him. "Look we thought you were a Miyan we didnt know you were just a kid coming for the boxing match. We thought that you were trying to make us look like chumps on our own courts we don't have anything against your or your Puerto Rican heritage. As long as you're not mexican or a mayian we are cool. Look you like the cash you got from that match how about if I told you that you could get paid 3 times that if you work for us." I opened my eyes and looked at him his gaze was like steel I couldn't break it. I sgihe and sat up straight and turn to look at the other guys. "Look you already ride the hog and you can fight and on top of that you are a tech guy we need one of you in our MC the only thing you need to do is make it there your prospect period and make up with Tig that is all." I looked at them confuse what the hell as a prospect and what the hell was a Tig. I looked at them nd sighed "I am exhausted I am been on my bike for 16 hours, I had to fight and I had to fight you asssholes. So I am exhausted I will come by your club tomorrow morning after I get released that good with you." He looked at me and smield wide "That's fine with us brother" He walked back over to his seat and I sighed and closed my eyes. Finally i could get some sleep.

"Wake up you good for nothing piece of trash you have been set free." I woke up to a bright light in my face I looked up to see that asshole cop. I growled and looked at him why the hell did he need to be so loud. I got up and I felt a sharp pain in my ribs, I lifted my shwestshir to see blue bruise on my ribs, I moaned out in pain and glared at the guy with tattoos. I got up and walked out of the cell feel the light hitting my face, I moaned at the sight and walked down the street to get my bike. I could feel eyes on me at all time but that makes sense considering I had just picke a fight with the local MC to these people seem like stand up guys and I am just the asshole city boy that picked a fight. I hopped on my bike and drove down to the MC club that I drove past on my way into the town. I parked into one of the spots and l walked into the bar, there were girls half naked laying around the floor. I sighed and looked to see some guy having a girl grind on him while he was sitting on the couch. There was some old guy smoking weed at the bar and a bunch of naked girls passed out on the pool table. The guy I beat up stood up the moment that he saw me. His face told me that how dare I enter the bar btu I hear the other bikes arriving and they walked in and stood behind my back. He smiled wide like the we're going to beat me up but that didn't work the first time they tried. Watch as he walked over to me and I sighed "Tig this our new Prospect he good with computers and he can hack and all that shit. PLus he can brawl I think that he would be a good addition to the MC this isn't a debate Jax already agreed to mentor him. Deal with it, now let's explain all of this and then we will get this started


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 Yeah This Sucks

Juice POV

He just kept glaring at me as Jax pulled me into the garage and looked around. He sighed heavily and looked at me. "You made your stay here ten times harder since you beat the leabing shitout of tig you know that right." I looked at him a folded my arms he had to be kidding me dod i give a fuck. "Just explain this prospect thing and how long it os going to take for me to become a,full patch member and start making money." He looked at me and glared like i had said something wrong do i give too shits about their feelings no.

"Well it is fairly simple you wear this." He Pulled off a shitty little vest off of a rack and handed it to me, on the bottom was a white little patch that said prospect. "The waiting period is till you earn it." I looked at him and nodded my head. "Alright can you only do tech stuff or can your,work on bike and cars to." I nodded my head yes at him and he shook his head. "Alright let's get you started then." There was a large crashing sound and something that was close to a explosion. Jax opened up the garage door and rolled out of it it was taking to long. I waited dumbass white boy. I saw a mustang on fire crashed in the wall and a frantic girl screaming for help. I watched as a few guys ran towards her but she flinched away. I walked over to her and smiled she sighed at me and nodded her head before she started to speak. But it was spanish and that was what startled me.

"Por favor, ayúdame fue violada y un trabajo de nuez me está persiguiendo." I looked at her wide eyed and looked over to the guys. " Cálmese" She nodded her head and leaned into my chest, i felt bad for the girl this ain't right. I looked at the guys and sighed. "She said that she needed help some creep raped her and when and when see try to escape he chased her down. I watched their eyes widen in shock and I looked around and saw dome guy staring me and and the girl from the entrance of teller-morrow. "Hola vamos" She Let go of me like i asked and i turned to look at the guy. He seems skittish and his glance kept switching to thee girl. I looked at her, her eyes were wide with fear. "Que el" I watched the girl place i hand on her mouth as she nodded her head in horror at him. I sighed and looked at Clay.

"Hey pres that guy over there by the entrance she said that is the one that attacked her." Clay shifted his,vision slightly. I watched as the guy slowly started to back away before he ran off to hid in whatever hole he crawled from. "Hey do you speak english" She looked at me and nodded her head slightly. "Yes,but not very well." She had a spanish,accent you could tell she wants from america. Her topaz black hair and eye were another big sign.

I sighed and nodded my head and looked at her. "Gotta call the police you legal." She nodded her head yes and i looked at Clay. He looked at me and then at the girl. "There's no need to call the cops thete already here." He lifted his finger and i looked over to see a cop cruiser. He stalked over to us and smiled as he came closer to us. He looked at me and then at the girl. " we hear your rapping girls now" I laughed at him and the girl looked at me and then at the cop. "No that's not...how do you say verdad." She looked at me and i smiled at her. "Truth" she looked and nodded her head walking closer to the cop. "That's not the truth. I have never seen him before right now" She looked at tue cop pleading but still he looked at me. "We need a DNA swob and you need to go to the hospital."

I laughed at me and looked at her she was confused. You could tell by the frowns lines in her forehead. I looked at her "They think i did it because a white boy told them so. chico blanco" She nodded her head at me and i looked over to the cop. He hand me the swab and i scraped the inside of my cheek before helping the girl into the car. "Hey deputy douche how did i rape her if i was in a jail cell all night." He looked at me and shrugged my shoulders. "I don't know and i really don't care. You will be seeing me." He drove off in the cop car leaving the people behind speechless. Clay glared as the cop car pulled out of the body shop and the fire truck pulled up to put out the flames.

I walked into the garage and started to work on one of the cars that came in. Whole all the patched members went to the clubhouse and never came back was a knocking sound coming from the office connected to the garage and i turned to see a girl with dirty blond hair and blue eyes looking at seemed shocked to see me working here. "Do you speak english." I looked at her she can't be serious what makes her think that i can't speak looked at me and when she didn't respond she pulled out her shitty little iPhone. "Siri say what's your name on spanish." I rolled my eyes with her and wdtched as Jax walked in behind her. "Hey JC the computer isn't working in the clubhouse come fix it." I nodded my,head and walked at the dumbfounded blond.

I walked into the clubhouse it did smell like dry pussie and achol like when i first walked in. I looked over and that guy with the scars on his face called me over to him. "JC come fix this we can't get it to work." I looked at them they could have called me Juan or Carlos but i guess those names aren't white enough for them. I grabbed the computer and type in a few lines of code and hit the enter button and the screen rebooted showing the payroll for the guys at the club. I handed the laptop back and he smiled wide. "Nice going kid the name of Chibs nice to meet you" I nodded my head at him he had a scottish accent and cropped hair that kind of made him look like he was balding. I looked back at the door and saw that blond walk in again. She was hog and she had a great rack and tight ass but I couldn't look past the racist part.

She walked over to us and looked at me before changing her line of sight to Chibs. "Hey you seen my dad around?" Chibs jerked his head over to a pair of double doors. "Talking with Tig about the new Prospect he gave Tig one hell of a beating at the boxing match the other day and he is still holding a grudge." She looked at me intrigued and my phone went off. I grabbed it and looked at the phone it said unknown caller. I answered it anyway, "Hello you have checked out for now but we will be coming back to you in our investigation . That being said we need a translator and no one else here speaks spanish and she has become frantic."I laughed "Fuck off deputy douche you need a translator ask your " I hung up the phone and sighed he was out of his,damn mind. I looked at Chibs and sgiehd. "I have a car to work on." I walked back into the garage and paid no mine to the hot girl that watched me walk away.

I had my head in my 13 car of the day,when i heard someone calling me. I lifted my head up i had engine grease on my face and there was a fat balding old man staring at me. Clay was standing beside him just looking at me. "They need a translator and i am already aware that you said no but I do t care go calm that girl down. I sighed and looked at h he couldn't be serious. The look on his face told me that he was serious. I grumbled under my breathed and walked over to my bike reviving it. Thi gave me a bad feeling.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 Family Problems and Club Business

Juice POV

I drove my bike threw the town and looked around as pulled up to the station and saw the spanish girl trying to run for the cop. She saw me and her eyes lit up she looked terrified. She ran over to me and hugged my arm looking at me. She started to speak rapidly in spanish and i looked wide at her before looking at the deputy. "You had er rapist in cutsy and left them in the same room are you are a rookie or did you lose your gods,damn mind." He looked at me confuses and then looked at the grol. Then,some white guy tapped the back of his shoulder and a recognized him. "That's the guy." The girl nodded her on me. I watched as He Slammed the guy against the wall and slapped some deliver cuffs on the dude. I watched as the guy carted him into the station before he came back and looked at the girl. "Now that you are calm would you please go back inside." She looked at me and nodded her head. Before she left she turned to look at me. "Can i see your cell?" I gave her my phone and she pht her number in. She smiled and walked back into the station.

I could have resolved all of this on the phone how annoying. I revived my bike and go back to the club. I enjoyed the ride back it was peaceful and i didn't have to worry about anyone coming for me. I pulled into the lot and looked around no one was working and there was a car pile up. I sighed and pulled into my parking space before i ran into the garage and started to work. There was this slamming sound of metal that forced me to hit my head on the roof of a jeep wrangler.

When i pulled my head out of the jeep to see that blond looking at me. She kind of look like Clay's old lady what was uer name. Gemma right sounds like a hooker to me. She smiled bashfully at me and i just rolled my eyes and went back to the jeep. I heard her clear her throat but i ignored it, all her attempts to get my attention were going to be warted. "Hey Juice head why won't you pay attention to me." I looked up at her and slammed the hood down. I glared at her for a moment before started the paperwork in the office. "Hey im talking to you" You would think that she would get the hint the first three times that i ignored her. I was typing up the work with amazing speed when Clay walked in and looked at me. "Jenny where are you at?" That annoying little blond walked into the office and glared at me. "Hey daddy" Daddy was this clays other kid. I looked at her she had the guys eyes and same scowl. But that didn't change the fact that i wanted nothing to do with her.

Clay looked at me and then at Jenny and glared between the two of us. "The hell is going on between. The two of you." I looked up from the computer but never stopped typing. "Not a goddamn thing i don't mess with racist dumb white girls. The paperwork for all the cars i worked on. The cade w9th that girl that showed up to the shop is closed the guy is arrested and heading fro Stockton. All my work is done is there any club business i need to take care of. If not i was going to head home." He looked at me and then at Jenny and sighed, "Head to the club house Tig wants to talk to you." I growled under my breath and walked across the lots to the club house and looked aros but i didn't see the child rapist looking dude. I walked over behind the bar and poured a shot of tequila before Tig walked onto the room.

He glared at me for a moment before walking towards the bar and looking at me. "Beer Prospect" I looked at him great so i was a bartender to.I grabbed him a beer and slammed it in front of him before taking antiwar shlt. "Let's get something straight i don't like you and i haven't forgiven you just yet but you are going to be sam crow and i got to live with that you got me." I took my shot and looked at him i had to resist the urge to laugh. "Thats funny you say rascit shot to me and spit at and on me and i am the one in the wrong. Your assholw buddies jp me and i get the bruised ribs to prove it and. I am the one in the wrong." I gave in and laughed this had to be the biggest bulls shit ever. My phone started to,ring as the other members started to walk in. "Yeah?" There was screaming and yelling on the other end.

"Gloria what's up" There was screaming and the sound of gunfire. "Jaun where are you. Why haven't you come home." Her voice sounded frantic and terrified. "What up what going on what's with the screaming and the yelling." There was sounds of gunshots and screaming. "There are these guys there a biker gang. I think that they are called the Mayans or something, all i know is a passed threw the town real quick and some guy in black leather vest started shooting the place."

I looked ip at Clay and then at the phone. "That doesn't make sense why would the mayans and the Sons have a all out gun fight in the middle of town." There was more gunfire and screaming. " I don't know Juan i am scared i walked into the bar to get something to eat win the white boys showed voice was shaking and terrified i was worried for her life this couldn't be a good thing. "Hey Gloria. GLORIA" There was screaming then,the line went dead and the Clay and the turned to looked at me like i was crazy.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5 Turf Wars gets Personal

JUICE POV

They all looked at me this confused look on their face. I was starting to get frantic every minute wasted with them was time that could,be used saving my sister. I looked at Clay and growled how did they not get it yet. "They mayans are attacking the sons. We heading out or what. I am going to track Gloria's phone to track her and the sons."They looked at me and sighed as they rushed to get guns and suit up for this. I ran over to Chibs laptop and typed in her phones serial number and cell number before running a trace. The satellites pointed at Oakland at some dive bar. I looked over to Clay and nodded my head before following after me out. I hopped that she would be able to survive till i get the there. I road out of town hitting the pavement there was no way she wasn't going to make it out she had a life to live. I picked up speed turning up the throttle. I pulled up to the bar and saw people screaming and blood flowing down their arms and legs. This one guy had a knife sticking out of his eyes and blood oozing onto the ground.

She just had to get involved in all of this, I looked towards the room and saw that the mayans were held up behind the bar. The sons were by the windows they were open to attack. A crew of bikers stopped by the window getting ready to pull the trigger. I watched Clays eyes widen and i could,hear the others cursing under their breaths. "Ponga las armas abajo de mi hermana está ahí solo quiero conseguirla" I got up from the car that i was behind and put my hands up. They looked at each other and called into the bar. The mayans walked out with blood on there hands. I heard screaming and fighting. "Gloria"

One of the mayan trash was pulling her by her hair. She struggled and kicked him in the balls. When he double over in pain she kneed him in the face before throwing a left hook. She looked at the other bikers they all seemed confused. "What is wrong with you. You're ancestors must be ashamed because of your actions. Juan what took you so long." She glared at me her hands on her hips, this disappointed look in her eyes. She had some nerve she didn't even tell me where she was. The guys looked at her and then at the sons. I walked closer but stop when Clay and Jax pulled,guns on the mayans. I growled under my breath as a mayan cocked back the gun ready to pull trigger. "Look hand over my sister and the sons. Check with demonio de fuego. He will tell you i am good for favors." They looked at each other and whispered around.

They sighed and relaxed their grip and Gloria walked over to me and i held her in my arms and she started to quake from the fear. I kissed her forehead and looked at the mayans. "Will be in touch Juan." I nodded my head and they hopped on their bikes and walked off. "Alright lets hit it the cops will be here in no time and i don't want to be here when they get here." I walked over to my bike and offered my helmet to my sister. She took it greatly and we pulled back off into charming.

I pulled up at the club and pulled over in the last parking spot available . I got off of the bike and looked at Gloria. "What are you doing here you should be home." She looked at me and the. At the vest that i was wearing. "You don't come home and you wonder why i left new york you have no reason to be here. But you are joining the life just like Tio. That's why you just pulled the favor with the mayans." I glared here we go she is going to give me some speech. "Prospect let's go we need to talk." I nodded my head and looked back at my sister sadden expression. I went to pull her into a hug and she pulled away from me.

I sighed and walked over to the club door and pushed it open. Jax was leaning against the door looking at me . The brothers surround me and I looked at them. "Who are you really kid. Who's that pussy that you got with you." I looked at Clay he had this cold gleam in his eyes. "My sister she came down looking for me when i didn't come home. As for the mayans thing that was a coincidence. As for the thing i said to them so that they would let the other sons go. There's a big player in LA. No other spanish gangs or MCs act against him not if they want to end up dead. I might know the guy"

Jax and Clay shared this look while Tig and Bobby eyed me walked over to me and looked me in the eyes. "Let me get this straight you know. The guy that can control the mayans, you hack, you fight and what you know a lot of hot girls." I sighed and nodded my head as looked around. Clay and Jax nodded their head as they looked at me. "We are going to patch you in for your good work with getting them to release our guys. Plus the way you handled yourself around that rape case. You're in there is no doubt about that but it's going to have to wait till we figure out why the mayans did what they did. For now Prospect you may leave and head home." I nodded my head looked around before feeling proud. As I left the the club a large goofy grin formed on my face.

I looked over to see Gloria glaring at me while looking at the ends of her hair. I sighed and got back on the bike and drove back to the inn. The town was dead silent nothing but the grasshoppers and cicadas to make nosie. I got back to the inn and over to my room with her following behind me. She waited a whole minute before she started to yell at me. "I won't watch you throw your life away go get that job with the government and fuck all of this shit." I grabbed her shaking hands and steady them before sitting on the bed and running my hand through my mohawk. "I can't, i won't. It's that simple if you don't want to watch then don't. But you are not mama and you won't get me into doing what you think is best." She stomped her foot into the ground and took out her phone. "Hi i need a taxi cab to the the address is" I looked at her there is no way that she was serious she just got here and she was leaving. She turned to smile sadly at me. "I'm not looking Tio got mama into something that she couldn't handle. That was why she moved to NY before she had me. She didn't want us to grow up in the LA crime scene. I plan to honor that you can shit on mamas memory all you like but i won't watch.

She stormed out of the inn not looking back. I felt the urge to go after her and to explain it. To make her see it the way that I do but I knew that it wasn't going to work. She was set on the idea that being in a MC is a bad thing. But for me this could,be that missing piece, the thing that could stop the dull ache in my heart and fill the can't mess this up for me, I won't let her mess this up.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6 Patch Party Gone Wrong

It had been weeks since the whole thing went down with the mayans ands there was still no word from them. I still owe them a favor and not paying them back didn't bode well for me. Don't tell me that they went to him and told him what happened and he was coming here, to come get me. All this waiting was going to drive me insane I just wanted to save my sister and prove myself to the club which I have done many times over and yet there is something off about it all. "What are you thinking about" I look down her glossy black hair covering her face, her curls a tangled mess in my hand. "Just what I had to say and do to get my sister back from that mayan trash. It's just got me on edge it's not everyday you owe them a favor." I sighed it have been more than that but she didn't need to know. It took so much to get her to not question what I am doing with a bunch of racist white boys. I sighed heavily as my phone began to ring, I recognize the tone it was back in black from ACDC which meant that it was Jax what the hell could he want this early in the morning. Was it club business or TM business either way at this early in the morning it didn't bode well. I picked the phone up for the end table and hit the answer button before taking a deep breath and putting the phone to my ear. "Hey Juice" I cringed at the stupid nickname. They were drunk and when they said JC with a slurred so it came out as Juice and since they were always drunk they just decide to stick with Juice. No matter how much I hated it they wouldn't stop calling me it. Eventually I gave in but if anyone I knew from home heard that I would be so done.

"Congrats kid you're in the patch party is tonight but you gotta come get your cut so get your lazy ass out of bed and get your ass down to the clubhouse." For a moment I didn't know what to say I almost forgot how to breath for a second. I knew that they were going to patch me in but they told me that it was going to be longer than 3 weeks it had only been a month since I started to even be a prospect. There had to be something going on they had to be fucking with me or something Tig told me the shortest anyone had ever prospected has been 6 months. "Hey kid you there"I smiled wide "Yeah I will be there in a few minutes" He laughed on the other end and hung up the phone, I looked down and smiled "Got to go to the clubhouse I will see you later Maria" She nodded her head and rolled over to her back as she pulled the covers up. "Hey thanks" I look at her she had this shy smile on her face I never got why every day she said thanks to me. "You make it seem like I was the cop that threw the guy in jail." She laughed at me and sighed "You were the only one that spoke spanish and my english slips when I am terrified. If it wasn't for you that day I am sure those biker guys would have pushed me to the side and let that guy take me. I owe my life to you and it seems like you are the only one to date a rape victim." I smiled sadly at her and got dressed before crawling into bed and hovered over her. "I don't see a rape victim I see a smart, sexy, strong willed latina who I can't wait to see later once I am a full fledge member of the MC." I kissed her collarbone and she withered under me before I walked out of the room I shot her a look and hoped on my bike.

Riding through town wasn't a weird as it once was there wasn't a man people staring at me I wonder if it was because they knew that I was with the MC and there was this unspoken rule about not messing with the sons but you could always come to them with your problems. It filled me with purpose sure I mean the gun running and the turf wars sucks and sure at some time catching a stray bullet wasn't that easy to shake of. But there was something about that life that felt natural to me not like something that was forced upon me. Contrary to my sister belief I belong here sure I got some hacking skills but all in all I am a cholo from my bones to my blood and that wasn't going to change. I pushed all those thoughts out of my head any other day I would take the ride to the clubhouse and weigh the pros and cons about being part of the MC about never going to see my sister again because she hates me. A deep seeded hatred that didn't stop her from taking my money that I send to her every couple of weeks. Today I wasn't going to let myself over think things this time I decided to accept the good with the bad and join the MC there is no doubt about it. I pulled up to the club house and say Gemma standing with her ditz of a daughter they were talking about something and I really didn't care. I smiled at Gemma and nodded my head over to Jenny before walking into the club house. After first I didn't think that there was anybody there. But one by one the other patched members walked out of the meeting room. They all smiled at me some more enthused than other but all in all it didn't seem like they were fucking with me. I was really about to get patched in, Jax look at me and then walked over with a cut in his hands. He flipped the back so that it was facing me, I saw the reaper, and the red blood dripping from the scythe it was just like their cuts. Except I didn't have the SOA or the MOM patch. But it was cool one thing at a time, Clay looked at me proud, "Today we welcome you to the club, you're helped us out on two separate occasion and you handled yourself well. Your have proven to be a great intelligence officer and can hack into pretty much anything. We are glad to have you in this brotherhood we hope that you can keep your own with the rest of us."

I could feel this large goofy grin spilling out onto my face as Jax handed me my cut and smile wide at me like he wa the one that had hit the lottery instead of me. I threw the cut on and felt the warmth of the leather as it hit my skin. It must have held in the heat from this hotass day. I smile wide and they etched hugged me and clapped me on the back. Tig looked at me and smield "Not bad kid I didn't think that we would ever get along let alone be in the same MC but I'm glad that we are your not that bad kid." I laughed him and nodded my head "The same goes for you we could work it all out." He nodded his head some and looked at me and then at the door where my girl had just walked in. I simeld and walked over to her "Hey what are you doing here" She smiled wide at me and then like past my shoulder to the party that was in full swing. "Did you think that I was going to let the crow eaters get at you. You're my man Juan and that is how I plan on keeping it." I kissed her and she giggled to herself at her own joke. I shook my head sadly and looked at her. "How did I get so lucky to meet you?" It was a question that I only meant for her to hear. I knew that the guys would ragg on me for saying something so sappy. But it seems like Jax was the only one that heard me. He threw his arm around my shoulder and sighed heavily. "The better question is how does she put up with your ugly mug." I laugh at him and she laughed to. "Hey Jax" She smiled sweetly at him as far as the sons go she really only talks to Jax and Chibs the other she couldn't give two shits about. He looked at her "What took you so long I tough that you were never going to show up" She laughed at me this smile hinting at her lips. "Well you know I had to find something to wear." Jax look her over, his eyes taking a little too long to break away from her chest. He smiled and nodded his head at me before walking away to go talk up some crow eater. I sighed and looked at he and she smiled right back at me. "Let's take some shots" I smiled wide at her she was my kind of girl.

The morning sun was hard hitting my face I could barely see anything I had passed out some time that night and I know that Maria was laying beside me I could feel her warmth and that scent. She groaned next to me and the sun hitting her face just has harsh as it was hitting mine. I took in a large breath it felt like my chest was caving, I looked up to see someone's boot on my chest. I looked up to see a harsh face glaring at me. I groaned this couldn't be happening I was just patched in I didn't think that any of this was going to happen. I moaned "Hey Tio it's great to see you" He glared at me his deep brown eyes staring into my soul. His curly brown hair was shaved down that was a new thing. He had my mother's name tattooed on his right arm and I started to choke as he applied more pressure to my chest. "Tio I can't breath" He sighed heavily and glare at me. "Break out of it or die" I slowed my breathing and grabbed his foot throwing him backward with one powerful thrust. I felt my lungs burn at the increase of oxygen and the decrease of pressure. My uncle looked at me he had this fire in his eyes but also something else could it have been disappointment. I sighed and sat up from where I was laying down. "Hye Tio did you need something" I glared him and he mumble something under his breath in spanish and I sighed. "We need to talk you being apart of the sons doesn't sit right with me."


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7 Crime Is In Your Blood

My tio loomed over me his shadow casting over me, he was blocking the sun and that was about the only good thing that has happen since I woke up. I looked at him but his face my blank but even from here I could see the anger and rage in his eyes. He made no attempt to hid it and that was even worse. I sighed heavily and he glared at me something in the back of his heart started to rise it almost sounded like a growl. "Careful boy" I looked at him really so what was the big deal if I sighed it's not like it was a big deal or anything. "Si tio" He looked past me staring at something intently and I kewn that is had to be Maria. He glared at me for a second and then at her, "Did you to sleep together?" His voice was dangerously low and I was too scared to answer but if I didn't answer then it would only get worse. "What happens if I say yes" He sneered at him and looked past him. "Maria where have you been." She sat up her eye wide and alert at the sound of my tios voice. "Chato what are you doing here?" He looked at her as if she had the nerve to ask him that when it should have been the other way around. "I am here to see him your father has been worried about you. I told him that when I came to see the little nino that I would bring you back. Now I can keep good on my promise and take you back to LA." She looked at him and then at me and sighed heavily. "You mean to tell me you're tio is thee Chato Ortiz the big bad drug lord and gang lord of all of LA and even a few MC's." I look at her and sighed her eye lit up and she walked over to me and kissed me before looking at my tio. "Yeah I'm not going back I want to stay here with Juan and you can't make me go back."

He laughed and I had to resit the urge to tell him to shut up, if I did he would pound my face in but if I didn't the sons would wake up. His face became serious for a moment and then he looked at her. This puzzled look in his eyes like he couldn't figure out if she was serious or not. "Alright then I will just call your father and you can explain to him where the hell you have been for the past couple of weeks. As for you." He jabbed his index finger at me was he walked closer. I tried not to seem skittish but you try not to freak out when you see a kingpin of LA who's buff as shit covered in tattoos and is extremely pissed off and tell me if you don't freak. He pulled his phone out of his pocket and clicked the number one speed dial and hands it off to Maria. "Papi" I heard her voice she seems relieved but defiant she was determined not to go back to LA. She walked out of the bar cruising and speaking in spanish trying to get her father to calm down and listen. I look at him and he glared at him "Her father is our lawyer he does a pretty good job of keeping us out of jail. So when I beat you into a inch of your life he can get me off the attempted murder charge. I looked at him and then at the sleeping brothers on the floor as long as they stayed asleep then I would be in the free and clear. "Tio I... It's just that... Who called you Gloria or the mayans?" He smiled at me but there was this wicked glint that came off of his teeth. "Well that is a simple question the mayans. I called your sister to see if she had know where you are. She laid to me and told me that she didn't so when I took the trip up to new york for her birthday that you missed by the way. She came clean and told me about your little fight and how you refused to let her to convince you to do the right thing. I was all for you joining the life but then she told me that you were joining up with a bunch of white boys. My phone rang after she told me that and the mayans had called and told me that you pulled a favor with them. When they asked if you were good on your word. I told them yeah but you're my idiot of a nephew that I wasn't going to let you owe any gang under my care a favor so I told him to fuck off before I had to hurt them. They agreed with it no problem it was awesome if I do say so myself. Now tell me why you think that it is appropriate for you to join the fucking sons."

I look around and for the grace of god they were all still asleep I walked out of the bar hoping that my tio would come with me and not shoot them in their sleep. I turn around and I saw a fist come flying at me fast. I thought that it was my tig for a second but all of the sudden some racist white boy was glaring at me. I wiped the blood off of the back of my hand and look at him .I had never seen him before but he looked angry. "Give me your money" I looked at his shirt and saw that he was wearing a teller-morrow shirt wasn't this one of the guys that worked on the cares. What was his name Lowe or something like that. "Dude you are really making a big mistake here I don't want to hurt you." He laughed and charged me, I pulled my fist back and hit him with a right hook. "Golden gloves baby" I simled as the dumb white trash was knocked out asleep on the ground and looked up to see my tio glaring at the kid and then at me. "This is what qualifies as outlaws in this town that is just said. Let me get something straight, your grandfather, your other unless, your great uncles and your great grandfather along with some of your cousin. All were in gangs but let me tell you something you little idiot they were in the same gang the LA gang that I control and I don't give a damn what you do. But you will not disgrace their memories by joining some dumbs ass white hillbilly MC like this one you got me." Fire burned in me who the hell was he to tell me what to do he always does this. "All do respect uncle I'm not asking for your persimmons I am joining this gang and I would like you to back the fuck up and give me some room. I get this wasnt what you or mon wanted for me but to fucking bad. I am doing it and a Ortiz sticks by their decision whether it is a good or bad one they never falter and they never back down. So piss off."

He laughed at me it was a real laugh and he simply looked at me and I looked back at him. "Alright nino I am going to come back every few months to make sure you aren't getting yourself into some dumb shit with these white boys. Until then you can do whatever you want. But the minute that you get pinched or something happens to Maria I am coming down here I am going to bail your ass out of jail then I am going to beat your ass to holly hell. You got me." I nodded my head this stupid smile creeping on my face and he walked over and hugged me. "I'm glad your have a strong spine nino." I smield and hugged him back just thankful that he didn't try to kill me. We pulled apart and Maria handed him the phone back and look at him "Papi said that I could say he wasn't to happy about it but he really doesn't have a choice." My tio laughed at her and nodded his head before giving her a hug and hopping in his car. "Rember kid" I nodded my head and he drove off. I turned to smile at Maria and she wrapped me up in a kiss and lowered her head to my ear. "Let's head home there is a new position that I have been waiting to try out." I smile wide and look at her and she simply nodded her head before running off towards me bike. I could get used to this.


End file.
